In the field of electro-optic display, the organic light-emitting diode (OLED) has advantages such as being capable of emitting light actively, being of high brightness, high contrast ratio, ultrathin, low power consumption, flexible and wide operation temperature range, which is an advanced and new display device. In recent years, the OLED display device has been rapidly developed in terms of large size, high contrast ratio and high performance, meanwhile it is expected that the display device may be more thin, of a narrower border, and wearable. Therefore, an ultrathin display device with an ultra-narrow border may be helpful to reducing a size of a terminal product and reducing a weight thereof, and an important way to improve the user's viewing experience.
A driving circuit is arranged in the display device, which may be arranged on a flexible printed circuit (FPC), and the FPC may be fixed onto a packaging cover plate by inversing and binding, thereby narrowing the border of the display device effectively. However, burrs may occur at the right-angled edge of the packaging cover plate, which may stab the FPC, and thus the driving circuit may be damaged.
In the related art, a buffer cushion is generally arranged between the packaging cover plate and the FPC, so as to prevent damaging the driving circuit. However, a cushion attaching process is required, thereby adversely increasing the manufacturing cost, increasing the reject ratio and thickening the display device.